


Of Succubi, Incubi and Other Sexual Creatures

by Vasilisian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, Closets, M/M, TFW your rival turns out to be an incubus, You've been warned, also, but things get hot and heavy in a broom closet, but you've also being having Dreams with a capital D, so enjoy, so you meet up in broom closet and secret passageways, this isn't super explicit, this was almost entirely written while listening to dead girl walking from the heathers on repeat, with a surprising lack of brooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Harry hadn't really thought about the ways his relationship (if he could even call it that) with Malfoy could change aside from getting worse. This was most certainly unexpected, although in a dark corner of his mind he could admit it wasn't entirely unwelcome.But he'd been told once every month. So when he was pulled into a broom closet for the third time that week, he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut, even if it breached part of the silent agreement they'd made over how these meeting went.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 53





	Of Succubi, Incubi and Other Sexual Creatures

Harry groaned as Malfoy shoved him up against the door, eyes falling shut as deft hands undid his belt, wrapping around his cock and jerking roughly.

“This is the – ah, the third time this week. I though you only needed to feed once every month?”

“Shut up Potter. Are you complaining?” The hands pulled away without warning and Harry only had a second to brace himself as Malfoy swallowed half his prick in one go. Choking back a curse, he kept his hands of the other boy, knowing his touch wouldn't be welcome. This was business, after all. Although he still struggled understand how casual sex could be business.

“Oh god yes.” Malfoy might be an absolute prat and only doing this because Harry was the only one that wasn't at risk of ending up in the hospital wing after a feeding, but he knew exactly how to yank Harry up and over the edge in record time. He'd only been pulled into this broom closet less then a minute ago and already he was hard as a rock and trying to keep himself from fucking into the mouth enveloping his cock.

But Malfoy pulled back with a pop seconds later, tugging on the back of his knee with one insistent hand.

“Stop standing like an idiot and get down here, I've already sucked you off once this week.”

“Exactly my point Malfoy. I thought your succubus-”

“Incubus, Potter, how many time do I have tell you succubi are female-”

“Whatever! Point is, you told me once a month, simple stuff to keep you from losing your mind, that's it. What, is Quidditch practice using up more energy than usual or something?” Malfoy snarled, and if there was any doubt in Harry's mind left about whether this was all some weird prank, the inhuman tone of it would have snuffed it like a candle.

“You insufferable –!” He cut himself off, yanking on Harry's shirt to drag him onto the floor. Wasting no time to settle on top of him, he ground their cocks together and started pressing kisses against Harry's neck. “If you must know, times like Yule have a strange effect on magical beings. For incubi, it means increased hunger. Now shut up, I'm trying to work.”

Right, work.

“You could be a little nicer, I'm doing you – shit!” He threw his head back, head hitting the stone floor and sending black spots dancing around his vision. Trying to keep quiet as Malfoy grabbed both their cocks in one hand and started jerking them off, Harry blinked until his vision cleared, idly noting that one of the shelves was crooked before Malfoy drew his attention again.

“Potter, you are the only one in this bloody school aside from Dumbledore with enough magic for me to safely feed off, and I'd rather starve than touch that old coot. It's either this or me sending students to the hospital wing every month, you made that choice two months ago. Quit whining about it.”

“I bet you'd love it if I whined about something else.” The moment the words were out he regretted them. There was a very shaky line they were trying to keep from crossing during all of this, and he was toeing it. Malfoy knew it to, his rhythm faltering before picking up quicker than before.

“One more word, Potter, or –”

“Your father will hear about this?” That made Malfoy pull back, an angry flush blotting his cheeks.

“Don't mock me! I'm dependent on you until I graduate and yet you try your best to make this as difficult as possible for me. Do you want me to beg?”

“Quite the opposite, actually.” He really didn't know where that came from. Or well, he did, but he had yet to acknowledge the dreams he'd been having lately about Malfoy were actually his own and not the other teens power influencing him.

“What did you just say?” There was a quality to Malfoy's voice he couldn't place, and although he always avoided looking at the other's face during their meetings, Harry couldn't stop himself from taking a peek.

Malfoy was sitting back on his hips with his head tilted to the side, shirt rumpled, tie knocked askew and hard cock standing proudly in a nest of barely-visible dark blond curls. He looked better than any of Harry's dreams had managed to come up with and it was all he could do to keep his hands off the Slytherin.

“You want me to make _you_ beg? You, the amazing Harry Potter, golden boy of Gryffindor, want me, a Slytherin, to make you beg?” Harry blushed, tearing his eyes away from the pale exposed throat and determinedly meeting the light grey eyes staring down at him with delight.

“Now who's mocking who?”

“Don't dodge the question Potter. Do you want me to make you beg?” He shouldn't. He really shouldn't, but those dreams mixed had worn down at his hatred for Malfoy just enough for his impulsiveness to take charge.

“Yeah, I do. If you're up for it.” It was supposed to sound like a challenge but ended up coming out more of a question, though Malfoy didn't seem to notice or mind.

“Alright then. Let's make you _beg._ ”

–

A few hours later, Harry was sure that trying to explain to Ron and Hermione how he ended up with bruises on his neck was the worst thing to happen to him that day, but only until Ginny took one look at them and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. He didn't regret it though, not when he could still feel the ghost of Malfoy's hands around his wrists and taste his fingers on his tongue.

Yeah, it was totally worth it. Although hopefully they could find a better place for it than a broom closet next time, his back really wasn't thanking him for the lack of proper cushioning. And that crooked shelf had turned out to be loose as well, something his head hadn't been excited to find out.


End file.
